Gigi Bladebane
Gigi L. Bladebane is a Goblin warrior who runs Bladebane Industries along side Abaddon. She is a primary affiliate of the former Megabucks Trading Company and Finkleton J. Megabuck's cousin, twice removed. =Description= ---- Age: 30 years Height: '''4'2" '''Gender: Female Temperament: Smarmy Race: 80% Goblin 20% Terminator Class: Warrior Orientation: Straight and Married to Muggz, Stiggz, and Al. Armor Depending on the environment, Gigi is typically wearing full or partial plate. Sometimes she is in full leathers and carrying a rifle. In colder climates where she has time to prep ahead for a journey she covers the partial plate with full or chain so she still retains full motion. Her fighting style permits her a certain need when it comes to mobility therefore having gaps to allow full motion with her spine is a necessity. The only time she wears full plate is when in climates she cannot tolerate the cold and doesn't want to die from hypothermia. Arms Axes, scythes and swords are her preference as using a mace is seen more as a more vicious tactic with her. If you are an opponent she wants to go easy on she'll employ a mace for the blunt force trauma and the likely hood that you will survive. If she is tired of your crap she will opt for the chain blade hidden in her false arm as well as a bladed weapon to cut you down to her level. An incredibly physical opponent she prefers to use her entire body in an attack verses relying on her weapons to do the job for her. =History= ---- After the cataclysm and spending years of wanderlust doing what ever she so pleased in an almost aimless fashion. She came to work for Crashburn Inc where she met Razdrik Crashburn and sparked a short romance with him. The rebellion was heating up and both were of the same mind set that it was do or die and likely one of them would not make it through the entire aftermath. Pressured by the fact Gigi was the last she knew of living in her family since the cataclysm she agreed to a more risky tryst born of beneficial gain as well as love. Foresight proved to be a boon in this case as thanks to a traitor in the Steamweedle Goblin community overhearing a conversation one night behind private doors. A recording device was passed to Skullcrusher resulting in a warrant being issued for the capture of the cartel. Fortunately most were outside the city posing as medical personnel under assumed guises, Gigi was not so fortunate. Razdrik had asked her to stay in the city where it was safe while he and the others went about their crazy scheme leaving her well out of it. The Kor'kron Guard came for her and instead of a peaceful conversation she was accused of being a traitor and had her arm severed off at the shoulder for refusing to name the other voices on the recording device as only her's had been clear enough to recognize. Burning the wound shut to destroy nerves and stem the bleeding she was sent to the midway point in the barrens so she could be transferred to a forced labor camp under Kor'kron Control until she died from exhaustion. Thankfully the cartel got wind seeing her being taken from the gates and followed, able to liberate her after a brief skirmish she was taken to Winterspring to recover. With the help of a friend who happened to be an elvish engineer, she was able to recover and regain use of her left limb through a prosthetic and charging plate built into her shoulder that runs on the same properties the golems of Silvermoon City are animated by. The arm has saved her life more than once, both as a spear and a shield she's learned to fight with it as an extension of herself she has used it to take down the opponents twice her size, to three times larger than she in the case of Tauren. Privately she thinks she should write Skullcrusher a letter thanking him because she would've never considered mutilating herself in exchange for a weapon that allowed her to equalize the playing field. Especially during the Rebellion. Finding herself without her cartel and fearful of having no support system she began to use what was left of her trust fund to start up the Bladebane Industries to conscript more willing and subcontracted soldiers to her forces. Taking up smaller jobs and running arms or drugs where needed. It wasn't hard to pick up on after all she'd learned in Kezan. Shortly after one of her biggest clients became Megabucks who had no formal army or forces of his own to contribute to the rebellion. So he picked the closest and biggest Goblin group he could find. She and her forces were put to work for the Megabucks Cartel to defend the rebels as well as ferret secrets from the Underhold to it's leaders. A rather smart though constantly high individual in the cartel had suggested false identities to move in and out of the city but Gigi took it one step further. Had several of Blackfuse Co's employees mugged and replaced with her own, false IDs issued and documents altered to allow them to walk with impunity between the Kor'kron and Rebellion lines spilling secrets to the leaders seeking to liberate the city. Zakzull, third in command at the time had been the one to discover the Iron Juggernaut and report it to Alorinis Bloodarrow himself leading to a victory against the steel monolith. After the rebellion was won the mercenaries constantly picked up work from the Megabucks Cartel and eventually decided to sign over to them. Gigi assumed her place at the board of his directors overseeing only military operations while Mokrul and Smar were brought on to deal with Acquisitions and Research. Creating a four pronged company with Megabuck's moniker on it the cartel began to swell in numbers as the Steamweedle community once fractured was beginning to collect under the brightest banner. Since then Gigi has participated under Megabuck's Banner in the Dance of the Dead, the Dragonmaw Campaign, the Arathi Highlands Campain, The Excursion into Northrend against Thorrson's Dwarven Vanguard and a heated Conflict in Stonetalon. Surviving each and leaving her mark behind in the form of pink marker scrawled over every fallen victim's face or a business card. Youth Gigi was born in Undermine to a retired Arena fighter called James the Reaper, formally James Bladebane, half brother to Bukkito Wiz of the Wiz cartel. He'd taken up being a ship's captain during his final years and rather enjoyed moving cargo over rolling heads at being a father aged fifty. Gigi was only 3 1/2 when Alliance privateers overtook their vessel in search of some contraband they believed they were carrying. When James refused to cooperate he was killed and Gigi's elder brother Raemos was taken into slavery. Magnolia, Gigi's mother managed to escape into a life boat in time to try avoid meeting the same fate, she was unsuccessful. The tide carried the life boat away for two weeks and drifted at the mercy of the currents. Eventually her mother succumbed to dehydration and exposure, complicated by the musket shot wound she received trying to save her son as well. Leaving Gigi to sit with her corpse for a day and a half before the boat touched the shore. She was found there by an aged shipping Captain of the alliance military and taken into his care out of loneliness. He did attempt initially to get a word to Kezan to try and locate her estranged family but when that failed he kept her and raised her himself. During times of peace allowing her to hide on the vessel and keep him company filled the void of being alone and gave her the chance to learn first hand how to handle a sword and board. Between boarding school and learning on the high seas from her human step father, Gigi began to form a rather wide opinion of the world. Her race allowed her the one special privilege that it seemed the others lacked, only due to the notion of ties and politics she as a Goblin could freely roam between Orgrimmar or Stormwind without so much as batting an eye. Still that didn't mean it didn't have it's draw backs. Being raised with humans meant cleaner air and better diet Gigi soon outgrew most of the other Goblin children in literal leaps and bounds. Being a gangly three feet tall at age ten put her a good 8 inches ahead of most of the other Goblins her age. It was only when exposed to them she felt out of place. There weren't any boys of her own race that were interested in being friends with a, "Hob Goblin." This was only compounded as a deep seated inadequacy when her father had to send her back to Undermine to live with her aging Uncle Bukkito and her extended family. The incursion into Northrend was heating up and he could no longer guarantee her safety there or be sure that he'd even be able to return so leaving her in a boarding school in Stormwind was no longer an option. She was packed up and dropped back in Undermine at the age of 12 where she'd have to learn to be with her own kind and adapt. Gigi had had problems to begin in regards to the gnomish population at the boarding school. And once in Kezan she had to contend with the upper class expectations her aunts and uncle had over her. The loss of her parents was something of a sore topic still with them even 8 years later and fearing she'd grow up to be just like them, her elders began to push her into learning the skills to control demons as a warlock. This was mostly by her biological aunt who believed she'd be far more gifted in the dark arts and that it would spare her from a life of blood sport. She was horrifyingly ineffectual, unable to summon her own demons or cast spells of any kind her aunt after a year of trying had to admit defeat, even after trying to cheat her way into acceptance as a warlock by binding a small imp to her niece's service GIgi still found her way to the Gladiatorial Arena of Undermine. Being trapped underground in a city where pomp and glitz were the norm and money made anything you wanted flow was something Gigi had not been accustomed to. She didn't care about the money she cared about having her freedom and a means to do what she wanted without being tied down. A caged bird who longed for the seas and open air. Her only real access to the outside world was getting the letters back from her step father detailing his journey in Northrend before the Scourge wars became a fever point. Once they stopped however, her letters began being returned and a death certificate arrived in the mail showing her last bit of that life to her was finally over. She had no one to go home to. Undermine during those years was not terrible for her, she spent most of her time as an adequate fighter after getting a part time job working in the slave pits of the arena, cleaning stalls and prepping other fighters for battle she met Dark'ran. A rather massive, unwillingly captured troll slave whom her uncle employed. Most would not get near him for fear of having their heads smashed open but for some reason he tolerated her. It was likely the deal she made with him if he taught her to fight like he did, she'd use her purse winnings to buy out his slave contract with her uncle and he could go free. During that time she also made two other important friends, Ozkrank, another slave fighter owned by Grykaz, one of the other notorious ludus proprietors and Kjetil. A little deaf girl Gigi found hiding in the trash of the back allies of Undermine. Faction Her faction is hard to gauge, originally a Wiz Cartel child once she was adopted by a human general when she was found and thought abandoned. At that time due to her care giver she became Alliance oriented. But when the first fights began to push their way into Northrend she was sent back to Undermine to live with her extended family where her uncle was a Minor Trade Prince. After the upheaval with the Cataclysm and being forced onto the life boats with others however she fell into what ever title people wanted to associate her with. Bilgewater, Steamweedle, Wiz, it didn't matter so long as people stopped bickering about whom she worked for and settled for what she could do. Title: Trade Princess/Queen Formerly the Director of War or simply Director, after the collapse of the Megabucks side of her holdings due to her Cousin Fink Megabucks taking ill and having to return to Undermine for extended treatment, she gained control over his land and holdings until his three children are of age. To her however a Princess is a title for a younger woman and as she's nearing her thirties she prefers to be called Trade Queen to reflect her age and notoriety in Kalimdoor she's held for years. It's a little too clean and professional for her liking but she deals with it just fine. Other name's referring to her generally fall along the lines of "Cannon Gob," or "Gob of War." =Personality= ---- Your first impression is everything. If she is smiling and you can take a few pokes at your expense Gigi will be most welcoming towards you. However if one is down right obnoxious they will find her temper is as short as the fuse on most Goblin made bombs. Lately she's become reclusive and only dealing with others when it's become beneficiary to have contact with more than her personal family ties. What you give is what you get just be prepared to have it served back onto your plate if you push the wrong button. Beliefs Gigi has her own twisted beliefs in the maker, that there is one and he is merciful to those who deserve it. Those that die young are only being spared a more horrifying fate later on as death is rest to her. An end to the fighting and struggling where one can finally be at peace. Quirks Is a sucker for small children and surprisingly does not mind being picked up by the larger races. Having been treated as a pocket Goblin for so many years as a child she will let most anyone lift her up without a fight. She also enjoys surfing and spending time laying out on the beach on days she can actually get away from the cartel and office. But with so many kids and other obligations getting any time or space to herself is rarer than peace between the Horde and the Alliance for her. Relationships Finkleton J. Megabucks 2nd Cousin twice removed. Through a step cousin named Tabithah who had married Boltmaker who's bastard child called Swipzabo mothered two of Finkleton's children. He is also her current boss and partner in crime when it comes to dealing with matters at large. Abaddon The terrifying death knight whom Gigi holds firm belief she is only best friends with, and still alive because he finds her amusing. She can lay into him her truest thoughts and whisper her darkest worries, and he'll tell her to grow a pair and continue on. He's her motivational coach on the highest level. Noxer A terrifyingly built man Gigi seems to prefer those who are unpredictable and without much flexibility. Now deceased, he is the biological father of Jae and Mercy. Standing a scant bit taller than she he is the only one she's ever been with who was not equal or less in height compared to her. He died in the Blackrock Foundry on Draenor ensuring his company survived to fight another day leaving Gigi without a mate for a time. Razdrik Crashburn The father of her first born son this man dissipates and reappears in her life as sporadically as he can it seems. He is a surprisingly devoted father to his son when he has custodial time with him and seems to get along well with Gigi's husband, Baldax Spazwreck. Jerisol Gannen Sister of Gigi's step mother and parent of Tabithah. She was corrupted by the twilight cult and is still recovering from it years later. Often the strangest one of the family Gigi regards her visits with giddy anticipation and a quick search for the nearest safety helmet because things generally blow up. Frossa Gannen As she came into Gigi's life rather abruptly Gigi has always treated her with care and kindness out of respect, though she knows full well her step mother is a death knight and prone to just staring at her in silence or flying into raging fits. Rather than outright ignore her Gigi often just spends time sitting beside her in silence or reading a book rather than setting her off. Raemos Franklin Bladebane Separated for twenty two years Gigi did not recognize him at all when he came to call upon her. Thinking she was a specter or some weirdo just using the name of his baby sister whom he thought had died he found he was quite wrong. Their reunion while he was living was brief. Rae had been slowly dying to a weakened form of the plague that had been dropped years before on the ship he was bound in servitude on off the coast of Northrend. It was such a failure in killing everyone it came in contact with immediately that wasn't human it was never used again. Making for a very long wait until he gave in and began life anew as a Death Knight. Unwilling to part with his sister or the new boyfriend he had gained in his time looking for her he serves as the family tailor and near comic relief when things are tough. Currently though he has found new purpose with his husband Skelter Cracklefuse and is expecting a daughter in the spring. Remmington James Bladebane The younger identical twin of Raemos Bladebane left in the care of extended family when the rest had fled to Stormwind seeking escape from Captain Anderson thanks to a severe heart condition that would not have permitted him to travel. Remmington holds the family record for being the least fun loving and most stern when it comes to ideals of religion or anything fun really. Where Raemos tends to be more friendly and fluid it seems after near 18 years of consistently being trapped in a hospital bed and leaving directly to serve with the stormwind papacy the man never developed a sense of humor or adventure. Tink Bladebane A bastard child from Jame's getting too drunk one night after a brawl victory in the arena, Tink isn't often seen with any of the siblings but despite growing up separately and far enough away from the hazards of holding her last name she has been able to maintain a friendly relationship with her two older brother's and baby sister, Gigi. 'Offspring:' Ozdrik Crashburn-Bladebane Eldest out of the children and gifted Shaman he did not inherit his mother's enjoyment for blood lust. A stocky and tall youth he's nearing his tenth year with ever increasing anticipation. Black haired like his father but sporting a hetero-chromatic set of eyes he seems to have more of his mother's rough looks and frame. The condition of his eyes have led his mother to joke about the legend of a cat with one golden eye and another blue being able to peer into both the future and the past at a moments notice, so surely there must be great things ahead for him. Much to her chagrin he seems more interested in the present Jae Bladebane Second born son and twin to Mercy he is a reclusive mute. Actively interested in most boy activities like sports or dead animals he frequently went with his father and sister on hunting trips while their mother was often engaged in battles in distant lands to turn blood into coin. Finding it easier only to speak when other men are around and a little intimidated by his own mother, he is happier to communicate in sign language or by staring at you if he doesn't care for what you're selling. Born with a congenital heart defect however Jae now lives with a clockwork heart that is so quiet he no longer has a heart beat thanks to the half mechanical creation that took it's place. Ensuring even as an adult he will be a difficult to track rogue. Mercy Bladebane Twin sister to Jae and third born quiet would be a welcome change of personality for her. She often remarks she was named Mercy by her mother for having none in a fit of irony. Gigi had hoped for a politer, more content daughter not so interested in the vile acts of bloodshed her mother performs regularly but it just wasn't in the cards. Mercy is a violent and intelligent child as quick to anger as her biological father was. The spitting image of him in her mother's eyes due to the level of strength in every pyroblast she casts. Temperance Sparkeye The only child not living with her mother is Temperance, a wiry little girl with cotton puff hair as blue as her father Sparkeye's. Whereas Mercy was violent Temperance is the daughter Gigi was hoping for with an inclination towards reading and asking questions more so than the want of blood sport. Knowing that her own life style was probably not the best for Temperance she willingly relinquished custody to Sparks and offered to compensate him child support as she was an unexpected birth and expense. While Gigi cannot visit her bubbly little girl every week like she'd prefer, she at least has comfort in knowing her daughter is growing up in a less face paced environment around her thanks to Spark's being a Childhood friend prior to becoming a father. Nyx Bladebane The current youngest daughter of the brood sired from her close companion and now spouse, Al. An elvish priest gifted in the dark arts she has not developed nearly as fast with her physical capabilities as her elder siblings but Gigi is more than pleased to see the benign and happy girl flourish intellectually at a Goblin level. Nyx being half blooded had initially concerned her not knowing if she'd be compatible with Nyx's father much less able to survive a pregnancy but was thankful to be proven wrong. 36 hours of hard labor later and a week of recovery time her daughter was born healthy and only slightly larger than the average for a Goblin child. Gigi has expectations for her daughter to grow as a gifted priestess like her father and hopefully serve further away from a battle field or in a position of education later on in life. TBA Holder Spouses: (Disclaimer: In most Goblin households a single spouse is the norm however if you have the money to support multiple spouses any law can be altered to suit your need willingly. This allows most richer Goblins to enter into contracts with more than one spouse for the financial benefit or tax cuts if they so choose.) Al & Stiggz & Muggz: Stiggz and Muggz were brothers to the departed Noxer whom Gigi spent a great deal of love and attention with before losing him at Blackrock foundry. Both men are accomplished mercenaries and killers with a soft spot for women built like brick houses. They met after the loss of Noxer prompted longtime friend and guardian Al to begin searching to see if Nox had any surviving family left and bring them to stay at the Frostfire Garrison. It took time but after a while Gigi warmed up to the idea that by the tribal laws they had grown up with they could claim her as their spouse due to the loss of her brother. While not familiar with that shebang she agreed to be with the two for the purpose of making sure her children had fathers and she had close companions she could rely on. Eventually though her heart gave way, she added more reasons for why it could work as she was only with Al for companionship but that too bloomed to feeling a certain sense of closeness towards these men she had the only quiet respite she could get from her own Cartel. There was a deep regret after all leaving her previous marriage with an indifferent spouse to being welcomed warmly and happily into the arms of other's so, she gave it a whirl and after nearly a year of courtship she married the three of them after they proposed for her. Category:Goblin Category:Characters Category:Megabucks Trading Company Category:Warriors Category:Enforcers